Celebrity Jeopardy! Naruto Style Pt 1
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Parody of Celebrity Jeopardy! Hosting by me. With Deidara, Kiba and Konohamaru.


Welcome! I got this idea when I was watching the Saturday Night Live's version of Celebrity Jeopardy! I am the host of this version of Jeopardy with the cast of Naruto.

This is Part 1 of the Celebrity Jeopardy! Naruto Style Stories! Enjoy!

The crowd was on their feet they watched as the announcer spoke.

"From Final Destination, Florida! This is _Celebrity Jeopardy!_"

The crowd cheered excitedly. A boy about 5ft. 5in. came up on stage wearing a tuxedo.

"And now, here is the host for Jeopardy! Bowser Blanchette!" The announcer said.

Bowser smiled and waved to the audience as he approached his podium.

"Thank you, J. P." Bowser said, "Welcome to _Celebrity Jeopardy_! We have some of the finest celebrities playing for their team and their villages. Let's meet them!"

Bowser turns to a blonde haired man with part of his hair covering his left eye. The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Representing the Akatsuki: Deidara!" Bowser said to the audience.

"Hello, Bowser," Deidara replied.

The crowd cheers for Deidara as Bowser turns to a brown haired boy wearing a black leather jacket.

"Representing Team Eight of the Leaf Village: Kiba Inuzuka!" Bowser said, introducing Kiba to the crowd.

The crowd cheers again as Kiba smiled.

"How ya doing?" Kiba asked.

Bowser smiles at Kiba before turning to a small black haired boy about half his age.

"Representing the Konohamaru Ninja Squad: Konohamaru!" Bowser said to the audience.

The crowd cheers as Konohamaru smiles at them.

"It's great being here! By the end of this show, the Konohamaru Ninja Squad will be on top!" he said to Bowser.

Bowser nods and looks at the three contestants, "Good luck to all three of you."

"Yeah! We're going to need it!" Konohamaru said, laughing.

The audience started laughing as well.

"What do you say we take a look at the board?" Bowser asked, turning to the board.

The board had seven categories with each column with five different dollar values worth $200 to $800.

Bowser began to read the categories, "The categories are: Celebrities, Potpourri, Popular Music, Anime Trivia, Potent Potables, World History and "S" Words, which are words that begins with the letter S."

Bowser then turns to Deidara, "Mr. Deidara, it's your turn."

Deidara thought hard for a second, "Hmmm. I'll take Anime Trivia for $800."

The audience chuckled a bit before Bowser spoke.

"The answer is..." Bowser paused as the $800 clue for Anime Trivia was revealed, "In Gundam Seed Destiny, this member of ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) was the pilot of the Impulse Gundam."

Deidara buzzed in, getting Bowser's attention, "Mr. Deidara?"

"That would be Nicol Amarfi," Deidara guessed.

The audience laughed as Bowser turned away for a second.

"No," Bowser told Deidara, "Nicol Amarfi is incorrect. And please answer in the form of a question."

Kiba grabbed his buzzer and buzzed in.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" Bowser asked.

"Who is Nicol Amarfi?" Kiba guessed.

The audience laughed as Bowser lowered his head for a second before lifting his head again.

"No," the host said finally, "that was already guessed."

Konohamaru decided to buzz in.

"Konohamaru?" Bowser called out.

"If I remember it correctly, Bowser. That would be..." Konohamaru paused before shouting, "KIRA YAMATO!" He smiled and turned to Bowser, "I had to go for it."

Bowser just stood there frozen in place for a bit as the audience laughed at Konohamaru's response.

"No--"

"No?" Konohamaru asked in shock.

"--that is incorrect also. Who is Shinn Asuka. He was the pilot of the Impulse Gundam."

"Oh..." Konohamaru realized his mistake.

"Heads up, players!" Bowser said, turning to Deidara, "Deidara, it's still your board."

The Akatsuki member nodded and took a second to look at the board. He then turn to Bowser and said, "Uh...I'll take 'Swords' for $800."

The audience laughed aloud as Bowser, with a confused look on his face turn to the board and looked at the "S" Words category.

"It's...actually not 'Swords,' sir," Bowser said, the audience still laughing, "It's "S" Words. These are words that begin with S."

Bowser looks at the contestants before turning his attention to the card he was holding.

"The answer is..." The $800 clue for "S" Words was revealed as Bower continued to speak, "Yahiko Myojin from Rurouni Kenshin is a descendant of this type of warrior."

Kiba grabbed his buzzer and buzzed in, getting Bowser's attention.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" Bowser called out.

"What is Yahiko Myojin?" Kiba asked.

The audience laughed as Bowser lowered his head in shame. Then he looked up again.

"No," Bowser told Kiba.

Deidara buzzed his buzzer. Bowser turns to him.

"Deidara! And remember, these are words that begin with the letter S, not 'Swords.'" Bowser intercepting on what Deidara was going to say.

Deidara smacked his hand on his podium and trying to find a different word. He then turned to Bowser and said, "Saber!"

The audience laughed at Deidara.

"No!" Bowser replied, getting annoyed.

Deidara started pointing at Bowser, "It begun with a damn S!"

Konohamaru laughed as he buzzed in, trying to get Bowser's attention.

"Konohamaru?" Bowser asked finally.

"I have the answer, Bowser," Konohamaru said, "you want the answer, its simple. These guys are terrified of these perfectionists that are running the studios this week." Konohamaru, then smiled.

'Beep-beep-beep!' A beeping noise had signaled that time was up.

The audience laughed again. All Bowser could do was lower his head before turning to Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Konohamaru, time's up," Bowser said, "what is 'samurai' was the correct response. Tough start for everyone."

Bowser looks at the contestants and to the audience, "All three celebrities are $1600 down."

Deidara got enraged, "The hell if I'm going to pay you a bloody $1600!"

Bowser lifts his left hand, looks at Deidara, and said, "Please rest assured Mr. Deidara you are playing for your team. It is not your own money. And it is still your board."

Deidara calmed down a bit and looked at the board, "I'll take Anime Trivia for $200."

The $200 clue for Anime Trivia reveals itself as Bowser read the answer, "This anime starring Edward Elric, is the same as what Edward is referred to."

Deidara, Kiba and Konohamaru just looked at one another. The audience laughed as their stupidity. Bowser looking at them and lowering his head.

"The same name of the anime that Edward is known as," Bowser said, trying to get someone to respond.

Bowser looked at Kiba, who was smiling.

"Kiba, you might want to guess this," he told Kiba.

The audience was still laughing as Kiba decided to respond and buzzed in.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" Bowser called out to him.

"What is The Flame Alchemist?" Kiba asked.

The audience laughed again and Bowser shook his head.

"No," he said, now getting annoyed.

Deidara buzzes in at this point.

"Deidara?" Bowser called out to him.

"I refuse to pay someone like you! IT'S UNJUST!" Deidara yelled to Bowser, still angry about the negative $1600 crap.

"You don't have to pay--!" Bowser responds before hearing Konohamaru's buzzer, "Konohamaru!"

"Fullmetal..." Konohamaru howled before Bowser butted in.

"Wait, wait, wait. It sounds like you might have the right answer!" Bowser said excitedly, "Did you say 'Fullmetal?'"

"Fullmetal," Konohamaru replied.

"Now, say 'Alchemist,'" Bowser said.

"Alchemist."

Bowser smiled, "Put them together and what do you get?"

"FULLMETAL PANIC! YAHOO!" Konohamaru yelled.

The audience laughed as Bowser shook his head again. He almost got Konohamaru to say the answer, but failed.

"Okay, let's just move on," Bowser said, turning to Kiba, "Mr. Kiba, can you please pick a category."

Deidara leans over to Kiba and whispers in his ear, "Pick 'Swords'. Pick 'Swords.'"

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, sure, give me 'Swords.'"

The audience laughed as Bowser finally got annoyed, "It's 'S' Words! It's 'S' Words!" He paused for a second, "And for how much Mr. Inuzuka?"

Kiba thought hard for a second and replies, "Hell, let's go nuts. 'Swords' for $48,000!"

Bowser almost hit his head on the podium as the audience laughed. The host looks at Kiba angrily.

"We're not doing 'Swords!'" Bowser roared.

He looks at the three contestants and said, "You know why don't we move on to _Final Jeopardy_?"

The three nodded at Bowser.

"The _Final Jeopardy_ category is: Bodies of Water," Bowser paused, "and the answer is: This body of water gave Salt Lake City its name."

The lights dimmed as Deidara started writing down his answer. Kiba looked around as he wrote down his answer. Konohamaru...was not at his podium. The lights came on as the bell sounded the time was up.

Bowser approached Deidara, "Time is up. This body of water gave Salt Lake City its name," Bowser looks at Deidara and says, "Deidara, you wrote..."

**Deidara's response**: Swords.

The audience laughed as Bowser frowned at Deidara's response, "Swords...and you wagered..."

**Deidara's wager**: lines that looks like the Roman Numeral VII.

"What appears to be a Roman Numeral VII," Bowser said.

Deidara looked at his wager and points it at Bowser, "That's an 'M.'"

Bowser nodded as he walked away from him, "That it is, sir."

Bowser approaches Kiba, "Kiba Inuzuka. You put down..."

**Kiba's response**: Bowser Blanchette.

The audience laughed again.

"My name, that's nice," Bowser told Kiba, "And you wagered..."

**Kiba's wager**: is a Fu---. The rest was ineligible to read.

"Is a Fu--okay obviously that is some kind of swear word," Bowser said as the audience laughed.

Bowser walked towards Konohamaru's empty podium, "Konohamaru?" Bowser looks behind the podium, hopefully if Konohamaru was hiding there, "Has wondered off somewhere. Maybe he had anything?"

**Konohamaru's response**: Lower part of half of his hand.

"Apparently the answer is an outline of half of his hand," Bowser said, looking at Konohamaru's response, "and he wagered..."

**Konohamaru's wager**: The upper half of his hand was revealed.

"The other half of his hand," Bowser frowned as the audience laughed.

Bowser walks to the middle of the stage and faced the audience, "That's beautiful. Well, I would like to thank all of our celebrities for being here..."

"Sorry I was late!" Konohamaru said as he appeared form the back holing a cup of water, "I was in the little boy's room!"

Konohamaru accidentally threw the water at Bowser, soaking the host, "I'm sorry, Bowser, I didn't mean to do it."

"Unfortunately, because of your scores," Bowser continued as Konohamaru tried to dry Bowser off, "money will be taken away from your team..."

Bowser looks at Konohamaru with the glass shoved in his mouth.

"That's very funny, Konohamaru," Bowser said, "Join us tomorrow when we return to more, more Jeopardy!"

The audience applauds as Bowser walked off stage. The crow watches as Konohamaru was climbing over the people, trying to get a camera operator's attention.

END JEOPARDY STORY 1!


End file.
